Aceitação
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Conjunto de oito drabbles. Uma depende da outra, sim! PuckKurt - slash. Posto uma drabble a cada sete dia.
1. Chapter 1

**Aceitação.**

**Sonho.**

Estava de olhos fechados, apenas aproveitando aquele momento.

Lábios extremamente macios e deliciosos beijavam os seus. Mãos delicadas e curiosas alisavam suas costas. Um pequeno corpo colado ao seu. Aquilo era maravilhoso. E finalmente depois de muito tempo seu coração estava acelerado de excitação e até de felicidade.

Separaram-se para olharem um nos olhos do outro. E foi quando viu aqueles olhos azuis-esverdeados. Por alguma razão, aquilo fazia muito sentido. Abriu um sorriso e foi correspondido. Estava feliz por estar ali com _ele_.

Com ele...?

Acordou assustado, repassando mentalmente o sonho que acabara de ter.

Não, aquilo não estava certo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aceitação.**

**Escolha.**

Passou-se uma semana desde o sonho. Havia pensado muito sobre o assunto. Estava certo sobre o que devia fazer, e devia fazê-lo logo.

Não estava mais agüentando ir aos ensaios e ver aquele garoto – falando com aquela voz fina e andando com suas roupas caras.

Não agüentava porque queria calá-lo com seus lábios e arrancar aquelas roupa, peça por peça.

Naquela manhã dirigiu-se até o professor de espanhol. Estava sério e determinado, e o Sr. Schuester não mudaria sua opinião. Provavelmente teria de dar alguma desculpa, mas jamais contaria a verdadeira razão por sua escolha.

"Quero sair do Glee Club."


	3. Chapter 3

**Aceitação.**

**Coincidência.**

Havia saído do clube há menos de uma semana e Finn e Quinn já tentaram mudar sua ideia e descobrir a razão por sua saída. No entanto, não havia mudado de ideia e nem contado a eles.

Um dia, após um treino de futebol, havia se demorado um pouco mais no banho e, quando saia do colégio, esbarrou com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que _ele. _Kurt.

Tentou passar reto, mas o garoto veio atrás de si, chamando-o. Acabou parando, um tanto hipnotizado pela voz do outro e para não parecer mal-educado.

"Eu não queria que você saísse do clube, Puck."


	4. Chapter 4

**Aceitação.**

**Tempo.**

Acabou por voltar ao clube no dia seguinte. Não entendia porque o garoto havia falado aquilo, e muito menos porque voltara, mas se Kurt o queria lá no clube, tinha que estar lá por ele.

Ninguém ali sabia a razão dele ter saído e voltado em tão pouco tempo. Talvez ele estivesse passando por problemas em casa ou com o estudo – era o que pensavam.

Contudo, era estranho Puck estar tão unido ao grupo – coisa que ele raramente era.

Talvez aqueles dias tivessem sido realmente importantes para ele voltar com tudo para o grupo – fora um tempo de descanso merecido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aceitação.**

**Toque.**

Tudo começara com um carinho na cabeça seguido de um elogio. O menor havia corado e estranhado a situação ao mesmo tempo, mas apenas agradeceu.

Depois, você colocou a mão sobre a dele quando estavam sentados um ao lado do outro no ensaio do clube, mas logo que houve o contato, ambos se distanciaram.

E um dia Kurt escorregou. Por reflexo, Puck, que estava por perto, segurou-o por sua cintura, fazendo com que ele não perdesse o equilíbrio. Contudo, ficaram se olhando por longos segundos.

Quando deu carona para ele, antes de sair de seu carro, o beijou. Apenas um roçar de lábios, mas que foi o suficiente para fazê-lo ficar com aquela expressão assustada.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aceitação.**

**Tinta.**

Senhor Schuester declarou que o grupo seria dividido em duplas para criarem uma logomarca para o Glee. A logomarca mais criativa seria a oficial.

Puck havia tirado o nome de Kurt de dentro do chapéu.

Quando se reuniram para criar a logomarca, ambos tinham vários potes de tintas disponíveis e, por brincadeira, um acabou pintando o outro ou jogando tinta no outro. Eles acabaram cobertos por tintas de várias cores e rindo no meio da sala de Hummel.

E foi assim que o pai de Kurt os achou quando entrou na sala. Foi uma experiência horrível conhecer o Senhor Hummel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aceitação.**

**Marca.**

Todos sabiam que Noah Puckerman era um safado que dormia com qualquer garota. E, por mais que ele fosse fiel a Kurt, ele queria mais.

No entanto, o garoto era inexperiente em muita coisa e queria ir devagar – coisa que fazia o jogador de futebol ir à loucura.

Em uma tentativa de avançar mais em seu relacionamento – porém sem desrespeitar o menor –, Puck se perdia no pescoço macio de Kurt. Contudo, um dia o judeu assustou-se ao ver uma enorme marca em seu pescoço.

Foi para a escola com uma echarpe e quando avistou o jogador de futebol, perguntou-lhe como o outro pôde deixar uma marca daquelas em seu pescoço. E com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios respondeu:

"Porque você é meu."


	8. Chapter 8

**Aceitação.**

**Lençol.**

Puck nunca se esquecera do dia em que ele e Kurt dormiram juntos pela primeira vez.

Embora Puck tenha sido o mais cuidadoso possível e tenha preparado bem o menor antes do ato, quando acordou no dia seguinte e olhou para o lençol, assustou-se.

O lençol estava manchado de sangue – sangue de Kurt. Olhou para o garoto que dormia nu em sua cama, com a expressão de um anjo.

Sem acordá-lo, retirou o lençol e levou até a lavanderia. Algum tempo depois, braços finos e delicados o abraçaram por trás.

"Desculpe se te machuquei."

"Não se preocupe, foi muito bom."


End file.
